The earlier filed "Electrical Connector for Exerting Multiple Elastic Forces" discloses an electrical connector having a contact element formed with two spring arm members and two contacting protrusions disposed in a slot formed in a connector base for homogeneously exerting multiple elastic forces on the contact element for efficiently connecting a printed circuit board on the contact elements.
The first spring arm member 24 is secured to the pivot portion 23 protruding sidewardly towards a first side wall 12a in the slot 12 of the connector base 10. Such an arm member 24 secured to the base member 21 by the pivot portion 23 does not form as a bow shape and will not exert a very well elastic force between the first arm member 24 and the base member 21.
The second spring arm member 28 may be biased to bear against the second side wall 12b in the slot 12 when stably positioning a daughter board clamped by he contact element 2, to exert an elastic force between the second arm member 28 with the side wall 12b to possibly increase a clamping force of the contact element 2 for holding the daughter board 4 thereon. However, when it is intended to replace a daughter board by withdrawing the board 4 already clamped by the two protrusions 25, 27 of the contact element 2, the lower free end portion 282 of the second spring arm member 28 may be frictionally held on the side wall 12b to still keep an internal stress therein to thereby slow down the releasing of the board 4 from the contact element 2.
The second arm member 28 is so long which is easily obstructed by an external object or by the connector base 10 and can not be precisely embedded in the slot 12. If the arm member 28 is accidentally deformed, the protrusion 27 may be biased inwardly to reduce the aperture 2a between the two protrusions 27, 25, thereby influencing the clamping of the board 4. The deformed arm member 28 will also cause an assembly difficulty.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of my earlier filed application, and invented the present electrical connector for overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.